indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Indiana Jones: The Soundtracks Collection
}} In November of 2008, Concord Records released 'Indiana Jones: The Soundtracks Collection'. For the first time, all four original film soundtracks (including expanded scores for the first three films), composed and conducted by John Williams, were available in one boxed set. The set also contains a 28-page collectible booklet and a bonus fifth disc containing interviews with Williams, Steven Spielberg and George Lucas, as well as "The Raiders March" (moved from the [[Raiders of the Lost Ark (soundtrack)|''Raiders disc]] to facilitate that soundtrack's expansion) and ten previously unreleased tracks from the first three films. The expansions of the original three soundtracks were made available individually in February 2009, while the fifth disc remains available exclusively in this set. Raiders of the Lost Ark Track Listing #In the Jungle #The Idol Temple #Escape from the Temple #Flight from Peru #Washington Men/Indy's Home† #A Thought for Marion/To Nepal #The Medallion #Flight to Cairo #The Basket Game #Bad Dates† #The Map Room: Dawn #Reunion in the Tent/Searching for the Well #The Well of the Souls #Indy Rides the Statue† #The Fist Fight/The Flying Wing #Desert Chase #Marion's Theme/The Crate #The German Sub #Ride to the Nazi Hideout #Indy Follows the Ark #The Miracle of the Ark #Washington Ending & Raiders March †Previously unreleased on CD Total Time: 74:04 Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Track Listing #Anything Goes #Indy Negotiates† #The Nightclub Brawl† #Fast Streets of Shanghai #Map/Out of Fuel† #Slalom on Mt. Humol #Short Round's Theme #The Scroll/To Pankot Palace† #Nocturnal Activities #Bug Tunnel/Death Trap #Approaching the Stones† #Children in Chains #The Temple of Doom #Short Round Escapes† #Saving Willie† #Slave Children's Crusade #Short Round Helps† #The Mine Car Chase #Water!† #The Sword Trick† #The Broken Bridge/British Relief† #End Credits Total Time: 75:13 †Previously unreleased Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade Track Listing #Indy's Very First Adventure‡ #The Boat Scene† #X Marks the Spot #Ah, Rats!!! #Escape From Venice #Journey to Austria† #Father and Son Reunited† #The Austrian Way† #Scherzo for Motorcycle and Orchestra #Alarm!† #No Ticket #Keeping Up with the Jonses #Brother of the Cruciform Sword #On the Tank† #Belly of the Steel Beast #The Canyon of the Crescent Moon #The Penitent Man Will Pass #The Keeper of the Grail #Finale & End Credits Total Time: 80:67 †Previously unreleased ‡Contains previously unreleased material Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Track Listing # Raiders March # Call of the Crystal # The Adventures of Mutt # Irina's Theme # The Snake Pit # The Spell of the Skull # The Journey to Akator # A Whirl Through Academe # "Return" # The Jungle Chase # Orellana's Cradle # Grave Robbers # Hidden Treasure and the City of Gold # Secret Doors and Scorpions # Oxley's Dilemma # Ants! # Temple Ruins and the Secret Revealed # The Departure # Finale Total Time: 77:19 Bonus Disc Track Listing #Raiders March (from Raiders of the Lost Ark) #Interviews with John Williams, Steven Spielberg and George Lucas #Uncovering the Ark (from Raiders of the Lost Ark)† #Indy and the Villagers (from the Temple of Doom)† #The Secret Passage (from the Temple of Doom)† #Father's Study (from the Last Crusade)† #Marcus is Captured/To Berlin (from the Last Crusade)† #To the Blimp (from the Last Crusade)† #The Blimp Turns Around (from the Last Crusade)† #Death of Kazim (from the Last Crusade)† #Wrong Choice, Right Choice (from the Last Crusade)† #Return to the Village/Raiders March (from the Temple of Doom)† †Previously unreleased Total Time: 51:46 Category:Film soundtracks